Date
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Mengajak Kuroko kencan benar-benar menyusahkan. Tapi tenang, ada Kiseki no Sedai yang akan menyemangati Akashi dari belakang. For 13th Hell's birthday.


**Date**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC(s), Typo(s), dll**

* * *

_Happy reading ..._

* * *

Kedua bola mata itu menatap intens si rambut biru muda di hadapannya. Sedang duduk manis sambil membaca novel kesayangannya. Tangannya bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Aduh ... ini benar-benar memalukan. Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah sebegini gugupnya ketika menghadapi seseorang. Hanya si rambut biru muda inilah yang membuatnya tak berkutik. Pemuda yang terlihat biasa namun sangat luar biasa di hati Akashi.

Akashi menarik napas, ia harus siap! Dia Akashi Seijuurou, 15 tahun, jenius, tampan, dan rajin menabung tidak boleh takut untuk mengajak kencan Kuroko Tetsuya, bayangan _Kiseki no Sedai_, dan makhluk bermuka datar namun imut sejagat sekolah. Yah, ia tak boleh takut, ada anak buahnya di belakang sana, setia menyemangatinya. Dan kalau Kuroko menolak, tinggal ancam saja pakai gunting, pasti bakal berhasil.

Ketika Akashi sedang menyiapkan mental untuk mengajak Kuroko kencan, para _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain mengintip dari belakang, mendukung Akashi dari kejauhan.

"_Go_, _go_, Akashi-_cchi_, _go_, _go_, _go_~" ujar Kise sambil nari _cheer leader_, tak lupa menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang pom pom (yang entah dari mana asalnya).

Aomine mendengus, kesal melihat ulah abnormal Kise. "Diamlah, Kise. Atau kulakban mulutmu sekarang juga."

Pipi Kise menggembung mendengar ucapan Aomine. "Mou, Aomine-_cchi hidoi_, _ssu_. Kalau begitu mending aku pacaran sama Midorima-_cchi_ saja!"

Midorima yang disebut-sebut langsung gelagapan, belum lagi ia merasakan aura tak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Aomine. "O-oi, Kise, jangan libatkan aku dalam masalah percintaan kalian _nanodayo_. Aku tak ikut-ikutan."

"Tolong berhenti Kise-_chin_, Mine-_chin_. Lihat, Aka-_chin _sudah mau bicara, tuh." Kata Murasakibara kalem, tak lupa memakan _snack_ kesayangannya.

Mereka langsung melihat ke depan ketika mendengar Akashi akan memulai aksinya. Kise bersorak, menyemangati Akashi sambil nari hula-hula. Aomine menatap malas, namun dalam hatinya ia ketar-ketir, berharap agar Kuroko menerima kencan Akashi karena jika Kuroko menolak sama saja kiamat bagi mereka. Midorima menghitung persentase keberhasilan Akashi mengajak Kuroko kencan jika tak membawa _lucky item_. Murasakibara makan _pocky_.

"Tetsuya." Nada datar yang Akashi keluarkan membuat Kuroko menoleh pelan, mengabaikan novelnya sesaat.

"Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" Suara Kuroko membuat pikiran Akashi buyar. Kenapa suara Kuroko sebegitu merdunya, sih?

"Tetsuya ...," walau suara Akashi terdengar datar, namun perasaannya ketar-ketir tak karuan. Maklum, anak muda.

Di belakang Akashi, anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang menyemangatinya dari belakang. Dimulai dari Kise yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan: "SEMANGAT AKASHI-_CCHI_! MENANGKAN HATI KUROKO-_CCHII_~", Aomine yang terlelap, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang asyik makan _snack_.

Akashi menghela napas, mereka sama sekali tak membantu. Menatap wajah Kuroko sebentar lalu mulai membuka suara. "Tetsuya, kau harus berkencan denganku besok. Tak ada penolakan, mengerti?"

Krik. Seekor jangkrik berbunyi.

Krik krik. Dua ekor jangkrik berbunyi.

Krik krik krik. Tiga ekor jangkrik berbunyi.

"Pfftt ..." Kuroko dan kawan-kawan sedang mencoba menahan tawa. Dahi Akashi mengkerut kesal, sudah ditertawakan jangkrik, sekarang ditertawakan juga oleh Kuroko dan anak buahnya. Hah, ingin rasanya Akashi menancapkan gunting pada mereka semua (kecuali Kuroko tentunya).

"Akashi-_kun_." Akashi dapat melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis, hampir saja Akashi mati gara-gara ketusuk _panah cupid_. "Tak perlu Akashi-_kun_ menyuruh pun, aku pasti akan menyetujuinya. Jadi, kencan di mana, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi terkejut sebentar, namun kembali berekpresi datar. "Kutunggu kau di Maji Burger, jam 8, jangan telat."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, sebelum berjalan mendekati Akashi dan mengucapkan sesuatu di telinganya. Membuat mata Akashi terbelalak lebar.

Setelahnya, rombongan Kiseki no Sedai menghampiri Akashi. Dengan semangat '45, Kise menerjang Akashi dan dihadiahi jitakan maut dari Aomine, Murasakibara makan maiubo, Midorima lega karena akhirnya mereka tak jadi kena hukuman.

"HUWAAAA AKASHI-_CCHI_, selamat, _ssu_. Akhirnya perjuangan Akashi-_cchi_ tak sia-sia. Ternyata ... ternyata ... Akashi-_cchi_ sudah besar." Kata Kise sambil menangis ala ibu-ibu. Dramatis memang.

"Ck, kenapa kau malah peluk Akashi, sih." Aomine mengucap sebal, Kise menyeringai.

"He? Jadi Aomine-_cchi_ mau dipeluk, nih?" Tanya Kise main-main, Aomine buang muka, lalu pergi keluar atap, malu sepertinya.

"_Matte_, _yo_, Aomine-_cchi_." Kise berlari mengikuti Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara geleng-geleng kepala.

Midorima menatap Akashi lalu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Dasar pasangan idiot, ya, 'kan, Akashi?"

Akashi diam, Midorima heran, Murasakibara makan.

"Oi, Akashi."

"..."

"Akashi ... oi!"

"..."

"Aka-_chin_?" Murasakibara pun ikut bersuara.

"... Shintarou ...," Akashi akhirnya bicara, "Atsushi ...,"

"Ya?" Keduanya menjawab serempak, lalu bertukar pandang.

"Tadi Tetsuya berbisik padaku ...," Akashi berucap. "Dia bilang kalau aku keren."

Midorima dan Murasakibara bingung. Memangnya kenapa kalau Kuroko bilang Akashi keren? Bukankah itu biasa?

"Tetsuya bilang aku keren, astaga ... Tetsuya benar-benar imut ketika bilang begitu."

Midorima dan Murasakibara _facepalm_. Bahkan kaptennya pun bisa gila jika berhadapan dengan cinta.

* * *

**a/n: ahahahahahah, saya bingung, ini cerita apa, sih? Akashi, Kuroko, dan anak Kisedai yang lain ternistakan di sini coba, wkwkkww. Oh, iya, fic ini didedikasikan buat ultahnya 13th Hell, maaf kalau Akashi ternistakan, wkwkkw. Dan makasih juga buat ai selai strawberry /kecup ai XD thanks for reading~ *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta.**


End file.
